This invention relates to a piezoelectric thin-film acoustic wave device and an information processing unit using the same.
In the conventional piezoelectric thin-film acoustic wave device as described in “IEEE Transactions on Ultrasonics, Ferroelectrics, and Frequency Control, Vol. 47, No. 1, January p. 292 (2000)”, the loss of the piezoelectric thin-film acoustic wave device is considered to be effectively reduced with a large electromechanical coupling factor and a wide band, as a good orientation of the C axis of the crystal of the piezoelectric thin film is satisfactory.